


sleepy

by 98HWA



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I haven't written in so long, M/M, Other members are only briefly mentioned - Freeform, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, ao3 format confused me please tell me if something is wrong, i wrote this for me you just come along for the ride, lapslock, please it's so fluffy, seonghwa is whipped and will do anything for hongjoong agenda, sorry if it's bad and you hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98HWA/pseuds/98HWA
Summary: hongjoong comes back to the dorms late and exhausted but seonghwa is always there to look after him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	sleepy

hongjoong was never one to complain, he never wanted to weigh people down with his own personal burdens so he tended to keep himself to himself. but it was the tail end of 11 pm on a monday night when he gently shut the door of the dorm, silence buzzing in his ears. 

seonghwa looked up from his phone when he heard the quiet shuffling of his boyfriend's feet on the wooden floor. the mop of brown hair appeared, and seonghwa smiled at him gently, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

"seonghwa-yah, you should be asleep right now, it's late," he said sternly, but hugged the elder just as tight. seonghwa just sighed and nuzzled his face into hongjoong's hair.

"you should come home earlier, have you eaten anything?" seonghwa asked, letting his boyfriend go and looking him in the eye. he hit hongjoong softly on the chest when his boyfriend hesitated, muttering something about how bad it was to not eat properly, how much he worried about him, and–

"ah– you shouldn't worry about me, i'm fine, look," hongjoong said, turning around to show seonghwa how 'fine' he was. the elder shook his head,

"go and shower, joong." hongjoong nodded at the command, knowing better than to argue.

when he reappeared from the bathroom clad in only his boxers and an oversized t-shirt (that was probably mingi's), he was surprised to see seonghwa at the stove, cooking. he smiled fondly as he approached the other, circling his arms around his waist, hugging him gently from behind and pressing his face into the elder's back.

seonghwa turned off the gas and scooped the fried rice into a bowl. a quiet _tsk tsk_ left his mouth when he saw how little hongjoong was wearing. "and you wonder why you get sick all the time, aren't you cold, my love?" seonghwa's voice was kind but stern. he untangled himself from hongjoong's embrace and combed his fingers through his damp hair gently. the two basked in the quiet of the late night. _the other members are probably sound asleep in their rooms_ , hongjoong thought fleetingly.

"here, put this on," seonghwa mumbled, taking off his hoodie and passing it to hongjoong. hongjoong pulled it over his head, letting the warm fabric engulf his smaller frame,

"you don't need to baby me, hwa."

"i know, but i want to." he replies fondly, pecking hongjoong on the lips. he fought off the urge to smile when he saw the deep pink flush on hongjoong's cheeks. seonghwa held hongjoong's hand and tugged him towards their dining table; letting him sit down and placing the bowl of food in front of him. "eat up, darling," he said quietly, revelling in the way hongjoong's flush spread down his neck at the pet-name.

while seonghwa was washing the dirty pots and utensils he had used, he heard the sound of a spoon hitting ceramic. he turned around to see hongjoong, head lulling forwards, his eyes closing slowly. the elder rushed towards his boyfriend and held his shoulders; preventing the man from falling face first into his bowl of food. "tired, baby?" seonghwa chuckled as hongjoong's eyes fluttered open and blinked up at him. his hair was messy and the damage caused by too much bleach and hair dye was apparent, his eyes were clouded with fatigue, but he still managed to look adorable.

 _damn i'm so fucking whipped for this man_ was all seonghwa could think. and it was true, seonghwa was indeed head over heels in love with the man called kim hongjoong. the younger nodded, too tired to complain about seonghwa still trying to baby him. but– _though he'd never admit it_ – hongjoong secretly enjoyed it when seonghwa treated him like that, treated him gently. 

"come on then, let's get you to bed, my love." seonghwa helped hongjoong stand, and guided him towards their shared bedroom, turning off the lights on the way. the elder giggled when he felt hongjoong swaying from side to side, and hugged him when he felt the younger rest his head on his shoulder.

"'m tired, hwa, _hurry up_." he whined, and fuck, hongjoong must be exhausted if he resorts to whining. the two boys snuggled into bed, seonghwa wrapped his arms around hongjoong's waist and pulled him close to his chest, allowing the younger to bury his face in the crook of his neck. hongjoong's breath tickled seonghwa's neck and his brown hair was up his nose, but he didn't mind.

"i love you, joong. sleep well baby." seonghwa whispered, unsure if the other boy was asleep. he smiled when he felt hongjoong stir and lift his head to press his lips on the corner of his mouth and whisper,

"i love you too, seonghwa."

**Author's Note:**

> hello.  
> it's been so long since i've written anything so this is something from 2017 that i wrote for a different fandom. i liked this concept so i just fixed it up and posted onto ao3 for the first time :)  
> i hope this fuels some kind of soft seongjoong agenda  
> lots of love,  
> xiu.


End file.
